Hercules: The Grudge
by bretharte
Summary: Post X:WP episode God Fearing Child. The gods try to take revenge against Hercules for killing Zeus.


(A/N: This story takes place after the X:WP episode God Fearing Child and before the X:WP episode Amphipolis Under Siege.)

**_Prologue _**

Hercules watched as Xena, Gabrielle, and Eve walked off after breakfast. He thought back to the events of the day before as he had done almost every second since he confronted Zeus. "How could I kill my own father," he said to himself. He knew that he had done the right thing, that saving Xena's baby over a selfish immortal god was for the greater good. But that didn't make it any easier. Zeus was dead, the twilight of the gods was going to begin, and he didn't know if he would live or die. As he turned back towards the road and began to walk away Herc felt a familiar feeling down his spine. "What in Tartarus do you want Ares," Hercules demanded. As he said this Ares materialized right behind him. "Now, now little brother don't blame me cause you killed dear old dad," Ares stated. "I just didn't think you had the chops to pull it off." Hercules just started at his brother.

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm glad you did, Xena is way to important to me for Zeus to have killed her," Ares continued.

"Stay away from her Ares." Hercules ordered.

"Or what, you'll kill me. Nah I don't think so little brother. You will be far to busy to deal with me," Ares answered.

"What are you talking about Ares," Herc asked?

"The gods are already plotting revenge, it seems that with Zeus dead and Hera missing Athena is taking control of Olympus, and she is pissed at you and Xena. Now the way I see it, you have godly blood. Xena doesn't, she's going to need some divine help and guess who will be there for her," Ares stated.

"And all it will cost is her soul, forget it Ares, Xena will never accept you help," Herc stated. "Well, she hasn't heard my offer yet," with that said Ares laughed and disappeared. All Hercules could do was to stare in disgust at the sight where his half brother had stood a moment before. With one last thought of Zeus and the day before he turned and headed towards Athens to meet Iolaus.

**_Chapter 1_**

Olympus was a wreck when she had arrived. Hera was missing, and Zeus was killed by none other than Hercules. To make matters worse a mortal child was to bring about the end of Olympus. As the oldest daughter of Zeus and Hera she would have to take the role of leader of the other gods. The gods of Olympus were so busy arguing with one another that they could barely hear Athena speak. She had tried quieting them calmly but her patients were wearing thin. After a few more moments of being polite the goddess of wisdom and war had enough. "Quiet," she screamed. With that all of Olympus was silent. She cleared her throat and calmed her nerves. She turned back towards her family and spoke calmly and quietly.

"Now, as far as I see it we have two major problems, first and foremost Xena and her child must be dealt with."

"Well what's the other problem," Aphrodite asked?

"Hercules," Ares answered. With that all eyes were upon him. "Don't look so amazed, Hercules is the one who murdered Zeus. He not only broke our carnal rule about killing gods, but he has also been a thorn in our sides for way too long."

"Ares we don't have time for one of your petty squabbles with Hercules," Hades stated.

"Oh really, did you ever think of it this way," Ares was enjoying being the center of attention and if he could get Hercules out of the way in the process of getting Xena back well then all the better he thought. "This all started with the birth of Xena's baby, Hercules killed Zeus and gods only know what happened to Hera." He paused to build the tension.

"Well go on," Discord said.

"Maybe Hercules being the one with the possible strength to do it and trying to protect Xena's baby will try and kill us," Ares concluded his statement and was silent as were all the gods.

Finally after several minutes it was Poseidon who spoke, "Ares is right, it is an angle to consider."

"Herc wouldn't do that," Aphrodite said

"He wouldn't he killed Zeus why in Tartarus don't you think he'd do that to the rest of us," Apollo answered her.

The arguing continued again for quite some time. The only two not fighting were Ares and Athena. Ares was standing there observing the whole scene with an almost smug look on his face. Athena on the other hand was in deep thought. Finally after several long minutes she spoke.

"Enough." When all eyes were once again on her she continued, "Ares is right. Hercules must be dealt with. But I will deal with him."

"Why you," Ares asked. "I've fought him far more than any of you have."

"That's exactly my point Ares," Athena answered. "The two of you know one another too well, not too mention the fact that he's kicked your ass from here to Rome." This got some laughs from the other gods, which was good for morale. Everyone's accept Ares, but she would deal with that later.

"Then who goes after Hercules," Artemis asked.

"I will," Athena stated. Again all eyes were on her. "I have dealt less with Hercules then the rest of you, him and me have never had much contact but we have never fought against one another. He doesn't know me, and that will be his downfall."

"Then what about Xena and her brat," Discord asked?

"I've thought of that; Apollo, Artemis, and Poseidon will deal with Xena," Athena answered.

"How will we do that," Apollo asked?

"Use some soldiers or priests or whatever, she is one woman," Artemis answered.

Everyone turned to Ares but to their amazement he said nothing. He just stood there looking thoughtfully at all of them. Athena concluded the meeting by sending them off to do what they needed, as soon as it was over Ares left Olympus. Athena knew what she would do.

It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Athens. Hercules wandered down the marketplace looking for his best friend. He had been thinking about what Ares told him about Athena and the other gods. Herc just couldn't believe that his older sister would want him dead. He had met Athena only a few times but the two of them had mutual respect for one another. She wasn't the type of god who would do harm to mankind, she had always helped and guided them. Herc's thoughts however were interrupted when he noticed a shadow behind him with a big stick. The shadow began to swing but Hercules was already in action, he swung around ducking the stick, grabbed his opponent's legs by the ankle, and lifted him upside down holding him there

dangling. Herc looked down at the man's face and smiled. "Iolaus I thought we were over this by now." Iolaus crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know what you're complaining about Herc, I'm the one who's upside down." Hercules looked up like he was thinking mocking Iolaus.

"Uh Herc," Iolaus questioned

"What," Herc answered mocking innocence.

"Uh, could you put me down," Iolaus asked.

"How do you ask," Herc mocked.

"C'mon Hercules it was just a joke," Iolaus exclaimed as his face turned red. Hercules just looked at him. "Fine could you please just drop me already."

"Okay," Herc said as he literally dropped Iolaus.

"Ouch! Why in Tartarus did you do that," Iolaus asked?

"What, you said and I quote; fine could you please just drop me already, so I did," Herc answered. The two good friends stood staring at each other for a moment before breaking down into laughter. Iolaus shaked Herc's hand and the two of them started walking.

"Is it true what I heard," Iolaus asked?

"Is what true," Herc responded.

"Is it true that someone killed Zeus," Iolaus asked with no idea of the truth.

"Yeah, but there's more. Lets get a drink and I'll tell you about it," Hercules said sadly.

Hercules told Iolaus the tale of Xena's baby, the twilight of the gods, and his killing of Zeus to save Eve. He also told his best friend about Ares threat of retaliation.

"Wow," was all Iolaus could say.

"I know, I can't help but feel guilty," Hercules responded.

"Hercules I've known you for a long time, you did what you had to so you could save Xena's baby. It was the right thing to do," Iolaus told him.

"I know but he was my father, no matter what he did, didn't, or was going to do," was all Herc could say. They sat for quite a while in silence, finally Iolaus looked at Hercules and said "Hercules from what you said Zeus was willing to kill anyone that got in his way, that included; Hera, Xena, Gabrielle, me and even you. He gave you no other choice." "I know, I'll be all right I just need some time," Herc responded. Iolaus flashed his trademark smile and said, "Hey Herc lets take a little vacation and go fishing, what do you say it might help take your mind off of things." Hercules looked at his best friend and that goofy looking grin of his and couldn't help but laugh. "Why not," he said. The two friends paid their tab and went out into the woods for some R&R.

She hated this place. Athena was never one for Tartarus, she wasn't into human suffering and chaos like so much of her family. She admired the humans for their advances and successes. She had even befriended some. As Athena thought of Alanis a smile spread across her lips. The two of them had grown very close of late and she had become one of Athena most trusted allies. However, now was not the time to think about such matters. She had a mission to do. She looked around as all of these mortals suffered. She knew that they deserved to, Hades only punished the ones who deserved it. Rapists, murderers, and warlords deserved to be here. She quickly thought of Zeus and what, if any after life a god had when they died. Is there an Elysian fields and Tartarus for gods, and if so where was Zeus. Her thoughts were interrupted however by her arrival at her destination. Looking down into a pit she saw the worst scum who have ever lived. With a shudder and a resolve almost no mortal would have she started down into the pit.

He was doing it again was all Iolaus could think. He looked at Hercules knee deep in water with his ear close to the surface. Suddenly he reached into the water, pulled a fish out, and tossed it to shore. Hercules looked over at his best friend who was staring annoyed at him.

"What," Herc asked?

"You're doing it again," Iolaus answered.

"Doing what," Herc asked dumbfounded.

"Hercules the point of fishing is to relax, not catch fish," Iolaus responded.

"Sorry I know you're right it's just…" Herc started.

"I know you think it's a stupid way to fish, cant you just relax for once. As Iolaus finished his sentence Hercules arm shot out and caught an arrow aimed at Iolaus's face.

"Thanks," was all Iolaus could say before they jumped to their feet. As they did several women came out from behind the trees. Iolaus looked up at Herc and asked, "Amazons." "Nope, they work for Athena," Herc answered. The lead warrior came up to the front on a horse.

"Hercules, my mistress wishes your death," the warrior stated.

"Wow, who is she," Iolaus said lustfully. Hercules had to admit the woman was gorgeous. With long black hair, dark skin, blue eyes, and a body to die for. And if she got her way, he would die.

"That's Alanis, Athena's best warrior," Hercules responded to his friend.

"I'm glad that you have heard of me Hercules, unfortunately it will be that name you ever say, ATTACK," Alanis screamed. With that the warriors of Athena attacked. Four of them came at Hercules at one time. Herc ducked under one sword as he quickly jumped over another. One woman swung for his head but he caught her arm and used her sword to block a thrust at his chest. He front kicked his attacker and flipped over the warrior he was holding. Iolaus was having his time clustered with three other women. He blocked one round kick at his head and punched the attacker, she went down but he was busy dodging swings from another. His latest attacker swung at his head and he dropped to his knees and crawled between her legs kicking her in the butt as he emerged. Hercules in the meantime had just backhanded a warrior and was side kicking another. As he bent over Herc leapfrogged over her and palm stroke two attackers who went flying. Alanis observed this and sounded the retreat, as her troops left she turned towards Hercules and Iolaus and said, "This is just the beginning Hercules, your past will come back to haunt you." With that she rode away. Iolaus turned to Herc and asked, "What do you think she meant by that." "She is probably talking about Zeus," Hercules answered. "Now can we fish the proper way," Iolaus asked. Hercules threw his hands up in exasperation, "fine," he said. As they began to sit down they heard a voice screaming. A figure ran up to them, they both knew him as Brianus from Corinth. He was young, about 18 If Hercules remembered right. The boy was out of breath and looked like he had been running for hours.

"Hercules, Iolaus you have to come to Corinth immediately," Brianus said.

"Why what's the trouble," Iolaus asked?

"Hercules you wont believe this but Eryx is back, and he is tearing up Corinth looking for you," Brianus answered.

"That's impossible Hercules killed Eryx years ago," Iolaus responded.

"Don't ask me how, all I know is he's there and it's bad," Brianus said.

"Athena," Hercules said to himself angrily.

"What," Iolaus asked

"Your past will be back to haunt you," Herc said looking at Iolaus.

"Oh I get it," Iolaus said.

"Get what," Brianus asked dumfounded.

"Athena is going to bring evils I've defeated back to try and finish the job," Hercules said worriedly. And with that the three men headed off to Corinth and Eryx.

(A/N: To see where Ares went watch the X:WP episode Eternal Bonds. Also Eryx for those who don't know was a villain in the Hercules TV movie Hercules In The Underworld who gave Herc a great fight.

Chapter 2 

Bodies laid all over the streets. Men, women, and even children were slaughtered by the evil Eryx. The city of Corinth itself was in ruin. Huts were on fire while schools and shops were smashed to bits. In the midst of all this carnage stood a grinning Eryx the Boxer. He laughed at all the destruction and death he had caused. The man himself was a monster. He stood at least eight feet tall with teeth that were black and rotted. His hair was a knotted mess, and in the middle of his chest was a huge hole. He thought of that hole as he wandered the war tattered streets. He thought of how Hercules had humiliated and defeated him, "me the undefeated Eryx the Boxer defeated by a small fry like Hercules, well the jokes on him, the people he protects are now dead and his home is in ruins." He laughed the laugh of evil and decided to move onto the next town. "Maybe the people of Receda will present more of a challenge," he bellowed as he walked away.

Across town Hercules, Iolaus, and Brianus entered the racked city. "By the gods," was all Brianus could say. As they wandered further through the city all they saw was death.

"He killed all of them," Iolaus angrily stated.

"I know," was all Hercules could reply.

"Hercules, Eryx is already dead, how can we possibly stop him now," Iolaus asked?

"I'm working on it," Herc responded.

They heard a shuffle and all three of men turned. They saw some hands trying to dig their way out of a smashed hut. Hercules and Iolaus rushed over and started digging the man out. Brianus dropped to his knees as the man was freed, "King Iphicles, I am sorry I found Hercules too late." Brianus began to cry at Iphicles's feet.

"Nonsense, most of our people are safe in the castle," Iphicles replied as he turned to his brother.

"What about these poor people," Iolaus asked.

"They were victims before my soldiers arrived," Iphicles responded.

"What about my family," Brianus asked?

"They're safe, I had them put into the castle as soon as this started along with dozens of others," Iphicles answered.

"Thank you your highness," Brianus said relieved.

"Iphicles, start all of your burials, Eryx is done here. Iolaus come with me," Hercules said.

"Why where are we going," Iolaus asked?

"To see Hephaestus," Herc responded.

"Uh oh," Iolaus stated.

"What's uh oh," Brianus asked?

"Uh oh is trouble," Iolaus answered.

"What trouble, Hercules and Hephaestus aren't enemies. Right?" Iphicles asked.

"The gods of Olympus have declared war on Hercules based on what happened with Zeus," Iolaus answered.

"Why what happened," Brianus asked?

"Long story, c'mon Iolaus," Herc said.

The four men said their goodbyes and headed off to do what was needed.

Athena had been sitting on the throne of her father for hours. As the goddess of wisdom as well as war she could sit and think for days at a time if she needed to. And she needed to. This entire situation worried her. There were too many factors to be considered. This worried her even more. Xena and her baby were one thing. She was just one mortal, but Hercules was different. Hercules was at least part immortal and was family. She was infuriated at how he killed Zeus, but the thought of him bringing about the Twilight just didn't make sense. She knew that justice was needed to be served, however too many innocent men and women were dying. If it were for her family that was one thing, but was this revenge or justice. And was it a good enough reason for genocide. Her thoughts were interrupted however when Ares teleported into the throne room. "Hey sis, how goes the Herc bashing," Ares asked.

"Shut up Ares," Athena said.

"Oooo, a little testy there huh big sis," Ares teased.

"What do you want Ares," Athena asked.

"I want a shot at Hercules myself," Ares demanded.

"No," Athena ordered.

"Why not, before I had to play by Zeus's rules now I don't," Ares responded.

"Hercules has kicked your ass a hundred times Ares, why should this time be any different," Athena asked?

"Because, this time he'll be too worn out to win," Ares stated matter of factly. "Your idea of this gauntlet is good, that is your plan right to have Hercules keep fighting until someone picks him off," he asked?

"Yes, but you still aren't going to do it," Athena said.

"Why in Tartarus not," Ares asked?

"Because this isn't about your little feud," Athena answered.

"Oh so it's about yours," Ares retorted.

"I don't know what you mean," Athena stated.

"Don't you, you were always daddy's little girl. Athena and Zeus always so close it was sickening," Ares teased.

"Shut up Ares, I'm doing what's best for the family," Athena yelled.

"Sure you are," Ares said as he teleported out.

Athena turned around screaming and kicked a table into pieces. She sat back on the throne for a moment and teleported out, "Perhaps Alanis can help me think," she thought.

Shawnais was happy as can be. He had just gotten out of school for the day and had two whole days to goof off before going back. He thought about the parchment he carried in

his hands. "I hate math," he thought to himself. He pushed the thought of homework out of his head and walked for home. He looked across the market and gazed at Layla. He thought of how beautiful she looked wandering through the market gazing at one dress after another. Shawnais had tried to work up the nerve to ask her out on countless occasions, only fear had stopped him. She must have seen him looking at her because she turned towards him and started blushing. Working up the little nerve he had he went to go talk to her.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Hi Shawnais, did you get the homework today," she asked.

"Yeah, its gonna suck," he answered.

He wanted to ask her if she wanted to do the homework with him but he just couldn't do it. Suddenly it got very dark. Shawnais looked around and the sun was still shining. He turned around and saw the giant figure of Eryx the boxer staring at them and smiling.

Hercules and Iolaus raced down a trail heading towards Hephaestus's cave. Herc could only think of the destruction that Eryx had caused and it made his blood boil. The only thought that made it worse was the thought that in a way he himself was responsible. Oh sure he knew it wasn't directly his fault. But somewhere in the back of his mind he blamed himself. Athena was doing this to get to him. He only hoped he could stop Eryx before he hurt someone else. Again though he knew that couldn't be helped. Iolaus must have known what Hercules was thinking because he turned to his best friend and said, "We'll stop him Hercules." "Yeah, I know," Herc responded. He turned back to the road and continued to run. Iolaus was worried about Hercules. He was taking this whole situation very hard. Iolaus knew that Herc blamed himself for Zeus's death and the gods vengeance upon him, even if he didn't know it. The two men ran until they reached a cave deep within a mountain. They stopped behind some bushes outside of it. "So what now Hercules," Iolaus asked?

"Well, first we get inside, then we get a chain," Herc answered.

"Okay, then what," Iolaus asked again.

"Then we use it," Herc said as he moved off.

"Use it how," Iolaus pondered following Hercules.

Hercules entered the cave without hesitation. He immediately felt a blast of heat from the furnace. He looked around the walls at all of the items hanging there. Herc saw the chain hanging on a wall and moved towards it. As he was about to grab it Hephaestus materialized and threw a thunderbolt at him. Hercules flew across the room stunned. Iolaus looked from the mouth of the cave and waited for his chance. Hephaestus walked towards Hercules visibly upset. "How could you do it Hercules, how could you kill your own father," he asked? "I did what Zeus made me do Hephaestus, I didn't want to kill him, now give me the chain and I'll leave," Herc responded. "No," Heph said throwing another energy bolt. Hercules grabbed a nearby hanging shield and the bolt bounced off it hitting Hephaestus square in the chest. The god of metallurgy and fire went down on his

back., and rolled to his feet. He grabbed a lance and advanced on Hercules. "Don't do this Hephaestus," Herc demanded. "I may not be the worlds greatest fighter but you are not going to get that chain for any reason. Hephaestus swung the lance at Herc's head but Herc saw it coming and ducked. He then swung for Herc's legs but Herc jumped right over it. He went to swing straight down however Hercules caught Hephaestus's arms by the wrist and kneed him in the gut. Hephaestus not being a warrior slumped right over gasping for breath. "Now stop this Hephaestus, innocent people are dying, I need that chain," Herc said. "Zeus was innocent, and you killed him, what are you gonna do kill all of us," Hephaestus asked? "If I have to," Herc said angrily. With that Heph had heard all he needed. He dove for Hercules, however his younger brother proved to smart for that tactic. Hercules saw the move coming and leapfrogged over Hephaestus. Heph threw a punch only to have his arm caught. H tried to punch with his other arm but Herc just caught that one as well. Hercules then proceeded to head but Heph three times. As the third hit Heph Herc landed and uppercut into Heph's gut followed by a backhand to his face and finally a spinning crescent kick to the head, which sent Heph flying onto the other side of the cave knocking him completely unconscious. Hercules made an ouch face and said, "that had to hurt." He shrugged his shoulders and turned around. He looked back at the wall but the chain was gone. He then looked at Iolaus standing their chain in arms. "It's a damn schain Hephaestus didn't play along," Iolaus laughed at his pun. All Herc could do was to roll his eyes. "Lets go," he said. With that the two men headed back towards Receda.

Shawnais had heard about giants in stories but he never imagined this. Eryx just sat there grinning, but not to him; he was grinning at Layla. This infuriated Shawnais. Eryx looked at her and said, "It's been too long since I've had the company of a pretty woman. You are gonna taste good." Shawnais had enough. He looked straight at Eryx and said, "if you want her you have to go through me." Eryx looked at Shawnais as if seeing him for the first time. "Get out of my way before I kill you." Eryx answered. Shawnais couldn't believe he was still standing here staring down the behemoth. "NO," he screamed defiantly! With that Eryx just batted him aside. He started to move closer and reach out to Layla when he felt something through his chest. Eryx looked down and saw a sword run right through him. He turned around grinning and saw Shawnais standing there. "You stay away from her," Shawnais demanded. Eryx laughed. "You cant kill me I'm already dead. But I can kill you," he responded. Shawnais didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could, he ran. Eryx watched him go and began to chase him. Shawnais was running for everything he was worth. "At least Layla is safe," he thought as he ran. He looked behind him and Eryx was hitting anything that got in his way still on the hunt. But then he stopped suddenly. Shawnais kept running until he ran into something hard and fell back. He looked up and saw two men standing there the smaller of which was carrying a chain. Then from behind he heard Eryx speak, "Hercules, I was wondering when you'd get here." "I'm here now Eryx, and you are going back to Tartarus," Herc responded. And with that said the two launched into battle. Hercules threw a series of jabs into Eryx's gut, but as he looked up Herc saw Eryx just ginning at him. "Uh oh," Herc said. Iolaus watched on still holding Hephaestus's chain. "Uh oh," he said. Shawnais watched on not entirely sure of what to do. He saw the big monster of a man backhand Hercules who himself must have stood at least six foot three. He glanced at

Hercules's friend who looked on worriedly. The man must have known the boy was looking because he turned to him. "Are you alright," the man asked. Shawnais looked at

him and responded. "Sure, I guess I am now," The man gave his hand and helped the kid to his feet. "You better get out of here son," the man said, "let us handle it." Shawnais just nodded and ran off. He wanted to check on Layla and make sure she was okay. "Maybe asking her out wont be so bad," he thought as he ran away.

Hercules was having a tough time with Eryx. He had forgotten how strong the big man was. As Eryx went to backhand Herc, he ducked and hammered Eryx in the gut with left and right combinations. He hit with all his might and the big man began to budge. But just as Hercules was getting confidant that this was over Eryx grabbed his shoulders and head butted him. Hercules reeled from the blow only to be hit with a huge fist right in the ribs. He could feel the air knocked out of him as his body jumped up. He was barely conscious of the fact that Eryx had grabbed him and thrown him into a hut right through the wall. The next thing Herc knew he was on his back with Eryx standing over him about to finish him off by stomping on his chest. He knew what was about to happen but was powerless to stop it. Then just as Eryx raised his foot Hercules could hear Iolaus yell. Iolaus had swung the chain at Eryx and hit him in the head. Eryx turned around to face his attacker. "Leave him alone," Iolaus said as he stood his ground. He swung the chain around over his head and launched it at Eryx. Eryx caught the chain and pulled with all his might sending Iolaus flying and punching him down. He landed right on top of an awakening Hercules. Eryx turned back towards them and stood laughing. "Now where were we Hercules," he bellowed, "oh yes right here." He lifted his big leg and sent it crashing down towards his opponent, but to his surprise Hercules caught the big foot and threw Eryx off with all his might. "Now I'm mad," Hercules said. Hercules advanced on Eryx ducking under a hook punch. As he came up Herc backhanded Eryx with all his might. He followed that up with a left hook to the head followed by a hard right to the body. He then enclosed his hands together swinging with a hammer blow to the face followed by a sweep to the back of the big mans leg bringing him crashing down onto his back. As Eryx sat back up by reflex Hercules punted him sending the behemoth flying and landing in a huge pile of manure fifty feet away. "That was for Iphicles and Corinth," Hercules said. Iolaus got up and grabbed the chain. "Wow, that guy hits hard," Iolaus said. "Yeah I know what you mean," Herc responded holding his jaw.

"Okay so now that we have him and can chain him up how do we return him to Tartarus without Hades Knowing," Iolaus asked?

"Uh, I'm still working on it," Herc answered.

"Well its not like we can just waltz right into Hades and deliver him," Iolaus said.

"I know, but we don't have a choice, c'mon," Herc responded.

The two hero's walked towards Eryx and chained him up. As the last lock clicked into place Eryx started to stir. Iolaus glanced over and saw this. "Uh Herc," Iolaus said pointing to Eryx. "Huh, oh," Herc said as he knocked Eryx back out with a hammer blow to the face. , "back to bed," he continued.

The entrance to Tartarus was just like he remembered it. It was dark and had a red tint to it. Getting into Tartarus was easy enough, it was getting out that worried Iolaus. As he and Hercules; with Eryx slung over his shoulder, walked through all the screaming tortured souls wandering to the pit of despair he kept looking behind him waiting for Hades to show up. "Uh Hercules," Iolaus said.

"What now," Herc said.

"What do we do if Hades shows up," he asked?

"We'll deal with it if it happens, the Underworld is a big place hopefully we wont," Herc responded.

"Yeah, I hope not, today was hard enough without," Iolaus didn't finish the statement. As he looked up he saw a beautiful young woman standing before him dressed all in white. He was wondering what a young lady like that would be doing in Tartarus but Hercules asked for him. "Persephone what are you doing here," Hercules asked? Now Iolaus understood, six months out of the year Persephone lived with Hades. Then he realized that she was a goddess and that could mean trouble.

"I wanted to let you know that not all of the gods are against you Hercules," she stated.

"That's good to know," Hercules said.

"I am leaving Hades, I cant be with someone who would want to murder an innocent child," she responded.

"Well at least one of the gods is with us," Iolaus said.

"Yes, myself and my mother are leaving Greece along with a few others. We fear the Twilight as much as anyone but we realize that our time has come," she stated frightened.

She started to leave but Hercules stopped her. "Persephone, tell your mother and the others thank you," Herc said almost apologetically, Iolaus noticed this if no one else did. "Your welcome Hercules, if you take this tunnel to the end and make a sharp right the pit will be just a few paces ahead," and with that said she kissed Herc on the cheek and teleported out. The three continued to follow Persephone's directions until they reached the pit. Just as they did Eryx woke up. "Where am I, what's going on," he asked.

"Welcome home," was all Herc said as he dumped Eryx into the pit. Eryx screamed as he fell. "Lets get out of here," Iolaus said. "Yeah," was all Hercules had to say. With that said and done the two turned and left back for home.

Up on Olympus Athena watched as Hercules and Iolaus returned from Tartarus infuriated. She was just about to get up and hit something when she sensed Ares standing next to her.

"What now Ares," she asked.

"Well Hercules survived, I guess you don't have all the answers do you," Ares teased.

Athena knew she shouldn't let him get to her but he was.

"Go away Ares," she ordered.

"Do I get my shot at Hercules yet," asked Ares.

"No," Athena said coolly, "Hercules only survived round one, the next challenge wont be so easy.

"What do you have in mind," Ares asked?

"I think its time for some brotherly love," Athena answered. Ares just smiled at her. She looked at him and asked "What?" "You said brotherly love, and I'm his brother," he responded. Athena just stood there dumbfounded and said, "not you dumb ass." "If not

me, then who in Tartarus do you have in mind," Ares asked? Athena looked at him and just smiled. Ares left exasperated and that made her feel a little better.

(A/N: Wow what a chapter. Who does Athena has in mind for the next challenge, will Ares get to have his way with our favorite Hercules, will Iolaus ever tell Salmoneus how he really feels. Okay the last one was a joke, no slash here just hopefully a good story anyway tune in next time to see what test Herc has to endure…….again. LATE)


End file.
